Stamm des stillen Nebels
Der Stamm des stillen Nebels (eng. Tribe of the silent mist) ist einer der drei Stämme und lebt in einem dichten Wald, mit einem großen See in der Mitte. Er kommt in Das Schicksal der Clans - Der Aufstieg vor, und wird einmal in Wohin das Schicksal führt erwähnt Allgemeines Er wurde von Einzelläufern gegründet. Zuerst gab es nur einen riesigen Stamm, doch nach Meinungsverschiedenheiten teilten sie sich in drei Stämme auf: Dem Stamm der flüsternden Winde, dem Stamm des stillen Nebels und dem Stamm der fallenden Sterne. Sie leben in einem dichten Mischwald. Die Bäume stehen um eine riesige Lichtung herum, wo es einen riesigen See gibt. Steine im See führen zu mehreren Inseln, auf der größten von ihnen hat der Stamm sein Lager. Sie jagen Waldtiere und -vögel, aber auch Wassertiere und -vögel.Jungen werden, je nach dem wie stark sie sind, mit fünf bis sieben Monden zu Zukünftigen. Ein Junges, das schlank und klein ist wird meist zu Beutejägern. Eins das groß und kräftig ist wird zum Strandwächter ausgebildet. Meistens sind Jungen von Beutejägern gebaut wie ihre Eltern, und werden auch Beutejäger, dasselbe ist mit Waldwächter, außer ein Junges würde besser in das andere Gebiet passen. Der Seher entscheidet, was die Jungen später werden, und auch, wer einmal der nächste Seher wird. Die Jungen, die Seher werden sollen, werden von Geburt an dafür ausgebildet. Die Katzen machen ihre Zeitrechnung nach dem Mond. Der Mond hat für die Katzen eine hohe Bedeutung. Es ist anderen Katzen nicht erlaubt, Mond zu heißen. Der Ort, wo die Katzen nach dem Tod hinkommen, heißt Stamm des scheinenden Mondes (eng. Tribe of the shining Moon), aber wenn eine Katze etwas zu schlimmes getan hat, kommt sie in den Stamm der schlechten Seelen (eng. Tribe of the bad Souls). Die Stämme sprechen mit einem schottischen Highlands Dialekt. Sprache Spatzenhirn/Vogelhirn/Fischhirn/Wasserhirn (Sparrowbrain, Birdbrain, Fishbrain, Waterbrain) - Mäusehirn, kann auch als liebevolle Bezeichnung fungieren. Vogeldreck/Fuchsdreck (Bird-dirt/Fox-dirt) - Fuchsdung, harte Beleidigung Stecher (Stinger) - Mücken, wird als Beleidigung verwendet Flieger der Sterne (Flyer of the stars) - Glühwürmchen. Wird auch als liebevolle Bezeichnung benutzt Flieger des Unglücks (Flyer of bad luck) - Raben, wird manchmal als Beleidigung benutzt ochläufer (Highwalker) - Zweibeiner Donnerrufer (Thundercaller) - Ungeheuer Mondkreis (Mooncircle) - Mond/Monat Mondlauf (Moonrun) - Tag 12-Mondkreis (12-Mooncircle) - Jahr Mondkreise weit (Mooncircles far) - unendlich weit Ruhige (Calm ones) - Älteste Hochlauf-Katzen (Highwalk-Cats) - Hauskätzchen Maussprung - etwa 30 Zentimeter Fischsprung - etwa 50 Zentimeter Astlänge - etwa 1 Meter Katzensprung - etwa 2 Meter Zeit der fallenden Blätter (Time of falling leaves) - Blattfall (Herbst) Zeit des gefrorenen Sees (Time of frozen lake) - Blattleere (Winter) Zeit der blühenden Knospen (Time of blooming buds) - Blattfrische (Frühling) Zeit der grünen Blätter (Time of green leaves) - Blattgrüne (Sommer) Zeitwechsel (Time-changes) - Blattwechsel Gänge (Walks) - Patrouillen Sonnenuntergangsblick (Sunset-Gaze) - Lücke zwischen den Bäumen, von der man direkt auf die untergehende Sonne blicken kann. Dort werden Zeremonien abgehalten Abgelegene Insel (Secluded Island) - kleine Insel, die mit einem langen, dünnen Baum mit einer der größeren Inseln verbunden ist. Junge die zu Zukünftigen werden oder Zukünftige die zu vollen Katzen werden müssen eine Nacht davor schlafen. Der Mond scheint direkt auf sie, und so werden sie von ihrem davorigen Posten abgelöst und im neuen akzeptiert. Untergrundhöhle (Undergroundcave) - Höhle unter einem Stein zwischen Brombeersträuchern auf der Lagerinsel. Ein langer Gang folgt in eine Höhle, die nah am Wasser ist und sogar einen Teil des Seewassers in einem kleinen Teich zeigt. Durch ein Loch in der Decke, das von Sträuchern umstanden ist, fällt Mondlicht in die Höhle. Der Seher liest aus den Lichtern an der Wand. Riten Jungen-Namen Wenn ein Junges die Augen öffnet, wird es zum Moorhügel gebracht und erhält dort seinen Namen. Es wird nach dem ersten Ding benannt, das sich bewegt, wie Biene die in der Blüte sitzt. Es gibt allerdings Ausnahmen, zum Beispiel wenn das Ding ein Rabe ist. Raben werden vom Stamm verachtet, sie bringen Unglück, oder wenn die Eltern der Jungen des Seher bitten, sie anders zu nennen Zukünftige Sobald ein Junges stark genug wird, wird es bei Mondaufgang zur Abgelegenen Insel gebracht, und dort dem Stamm der ewigen Jagd vorgestellt. Sie müssen eine Nacht auf dem Brandungsfelsen schlafen, und am nächsten Tag sind sie Zukünftige und ziehen in deren Höhle. Beutejäger und Waldwächter Wenn der Anführer der jeweiligen Ränge meint, dass ein Zukünftiger bereit ist, wird er einer Prüfung unterzogen, die sich der Seher mit dem Anführer des jeweiligen Rangs ausdenkt. Wenn der Zukünftige erfolgreich ist, wird er zur Abgelegenen Insel gebracht und erhält dort seine Zeremonie. Dann muss er eine Nacht auf der Abgelegenen Insel verbringen. Seher Seher suchen sich aus einem Wurf eine Katze aus, die einmal Seher wird. Wenn sie sterben, treten sie ihr Amt ab. Manchmal lebt ein Seher zu kurz um einen Nachfolger zu nehmen, und sucht sich dann eine Katze aus, die seiner Meinung nach gut für den Posten ist. Wenn er stirbt, kommt er aus der Höhle mithilfe einer anderen Katze und teilt den Katzen alles mit. Danach schläft der neue Seher eine Nacht in der Untergrundhöhle, und nimmt den Namen Sager von den schimmernden Lichtern an. Der Name kommt daher, da die Seher aus den Lichtern, die an der Wand schimmern lesen. Ruhige Wenn eine Katze bittet, zum Ruhigen zu werden, werden auch sie zum Mondplatz gebracht. Meist sagt der Seher dann "Du hast dem Stamm mit deinem Geschick und deiner Weisheit geholfen, und wir hoffen, dass du noch lange Ruhe unter uns erhältst." Ränge Seher (See-er) Waldwächter (Forestguards) Beutejäger (Prey-Hunter) Zukünftige (To-be) Jungenmütter (Kit-Mother) Jungen (Kits) Ruhige (Calm ones) Hierarchie Seher Sager von den schimmernden Lichtern (eng. Teller of the shimmering lights) - silberner Kater mit sanften, grauen Streifen und grünen Augen, früher Ufer wo Reiher steht Zukünftiger Seher Sonne die aufgeht (eng. Sun that rises) ''- dunkelroter Kater mit grünen Augen Waldwächter '''Rauschen der Weide' (eng. Noise of the willow) ''- dunkelgraue Kätzin mit blauen Augen, Anführerin der Waldwächter '''Fledermaus auf der Jagd' (eng. Bat while hunting) ''- graubrauner Kater mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen '''Forelle am Ufer' (eng. Trout at the bank) ''- blaugrau-gemusterte Kätzin mit blauen Augen '''Geheul des Sturmes' (eng. Howl of storm) ''- hellbraun-getigerter Kater mit grünen Augen '''Fuchs auf dem Weg' (eng. Fox on the way) ''- hellrot-getigerte Kätzin mit grünen Augen '''Feder des Reihers' (eng. Feather of the heron)- hellgraue Kätzin mit einem dunkelgrauen Rücken und silbernen Pfoten Augen der wachsamen Eule (eng. Eyes of wakeful owls) ''- sehr hellbraune Kätzin mit rostfarbenen Sprenkeln Beutejäger '''Schmetterling in der Blüte' (eng. Butterfly in blossom) ''- schwarz-weiße Kätzin '''Flügelschlag der Taube' (eng. Wingstrike of the dove) ''- grau-weiße Kätzin '''Buche mit raschelnden Blättern' (eng. Birch with rustling leaves) ''- cremebraun-gestromter Kater mit grünen Augen '''Reiher am Wasser' (eng. Heron at the water) ''- pechschwarzer Kater mit grünen Augen '''Schilf am Ufer' (eng. Reed at the bank) ''- schilffarben-getigerter Kater '''Eisscholle auf dem See' (eng. Floe on the lake) ''- weiße Kätzin mit einem silbernen Aalstrich '''Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne' (eng. Rays of setting sun) ''- graue Kätzin mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen Zukünftige '''Wolken die Regen bringen' (eng. Clouds that bring rain) ''- weiß-graue Kätzin mit blauen Augen '''Brombeerstrauch ohne Beeren' (eng. Bramble without berries) ''- schwarzblauer Kater mit blauen Augen '''Falke der zum Sturzflug ansetzt' (eng. Falcon while swooping) ''- dunkelbrauner Kater mit grünen Augen '''Kläffen des Welpen' (eng. Yapping of the puppies) ''- dunkelbraun-getigerter Kater '''Frost auf den Blättern' (eng. Frost on leaves) ''- weiße Kätzin mit gelben Augen Jungenmütter '''Specht an der Rinde' (eng. Woodpecker on the bark) ''- schwarz-weiß-gemusterte Kätzin mit blauen Augen '''Krähe auf Stein' (eng. Crow on stone) ''- schwarze Kätzin mit gelben Augen '''Elster im Flug' (eng. Magpie in flight) ''- schwarz-weiße Kätzin mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen Jungen '''Adler mit majestätischen Schwingen' (eng. Eagle with majestic wings) ''- hellbrauner Kater mit dunkelblauen Augen '''Hase auf dem Feld' (eng. Rabbit on the field) ''- braun-gescheckter Kater mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen '''Meise die leise singt' (eng. Tit that sings quietly) ''- schildpatt-farbene Kätzin mit blauen Augen '''Ginster am Wegesrand' (eng. Gorse at the wayside) ''- schildpatt-farbene Kätzin mit grünen Augen '''Blatt das langsam zu Boden sinkt' (eng. Leaf that lowers slowly to the ground) ''- grau-gefleckte Kätzin '''Eis auf dem Wasser' (eng. Ice on the water) ''- hellgrau-gemusterter Kater Ruhigen '''Ahornblatt am Boden' (eng. Mapleleaf on the ground) ''- cremefarbener Kater mit braunen Augen '''Kaninchen mit großen Sprüngen '(eng. Bunny with large leaps) ''- dunkelgraue Kätzin mit gelben Augen '''Sand der aufgewirbelt ist' (eng. Sand that is twirled) ''- golden-getigerte Kätzin mit blauen Augen Ehemalige Katzen '''Adler mit scharfen Klauen' (eng. Eagle with sharp talons) ''- jetzt 'Adlerflügel, nach ihm würde Alder mit majestätischen Schwingen benannt '''Spalte in grauen Felsen (eng. Crevice in gray rocks) ''- jetzt 'Spalte' '''Schnee der sanft fällt' (eng. Snow that falls solftly) ''- jetzt 'Schnee''' Kategorie:Stamm des stillen Nebels Kategorie:Territorien Kategorie:Stämme Kategorie:Hierarchien Kategorie:By Curly Sun